Here is Gone
by Isnotamusedsir
Summary: Clementine knew Christa and Omid would find her. Lee promised. Inspired by the song Here is Gone by Goo Goo Dolls, once Clem spotted two figures walking along the hot horizon of the sun rise in the countryside, she knew Lee was right... But he wasn't.


**AN: Dun dun DUN! Another story! Expect more * ^ * . Anyways, all of my friends have been playing 400 Days, which I unfortunately have not been able to buy yet. So while everyone's 400 Daying, I'm just sitting here playing Season One. And since (rumor has it) Season Two is coming out in November, I pretty much get the feel that it will either be about Clem, Christa, and/ or Omid. BUT I DON'T EVEN CUR! **

**Everybody says that the two figures walking in the distance in the end are Christa and Omid (which I actually believe), but what if it isn't? I'm just saying! So enjoy, and let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Chapter One**

The hot Georgia sun pelted the earth, heating the dusty ground like a furnace. Even as the sun was only rising, the temperature soared. Clumps of loosened dirt mashed into the wide crevices of the cracked, abandoned field. The breeze was slow, blowing warm air at the passing lone child and the surrounding bushes. _I'll miss you, Clem…_ She scratched away the dried tears on her tan, blood stained face. The putrid blood of one of the infected which had been smeared all over to mask her scent dried, sticking all over the torso and back of the child's formerly white sundress, weighing the fabric down. She reached over to pick at a speck on the right striped sleeve. The breeze carried the blood away, into the middle of nowhere.

Clementine rubbed her shoulders, hugging herself close despite the hot air surrounding. The tall grass nipped at her elbows. Not a single Walker was in sight. However, the child dare not even let the thought flash across her mind, for a fear that would lead to speaking too soon, and an undead would catch her off guard. Just like what happened to Lee. Clementine suddenly felt a familiar - though in some ways foreign- weight of her Glock 17 vanish from the waistband of her leggings. The child bent over to retrieve the firearm, sighing as she decided to hold on to it instead.

The child was exhausted from her quick escape of the overrun Savannah. Still in shock over the loss of her parents and guardian, the child pushed all fear out, coming to the realization that she had to be strong, just as Lee told her. A large string of farm fences lay ahead, overlapping a large group of telephone poles. A single post in the fence had been knocked over, forcing a better part of a few yards of fence to fall down, allowing the child to climb over, and continue into the countryside.

She walked along the fence without looking up. An idea came to mind that maybe the fence would lead to someplace safe. But was anywhere _really_ safe? She thought back to the Motor Inn, how Ben had betrayed them… Which led to the entire group to be forced out of their safe-haven, resulting in the death of Carley at the hands of an angry Lilly. But the attack by the bandits had drawn Walkers to the scene… Which led to Duck getting bit, and Katjaa taking her own life. Still, Clementine was alone. She was only nine, incapable of being on her own. She didn't know how to make a shelter. She didn't know how to start a fire without using matches. She didn't know how to hunt. She didn't know what vegetation she could and could not each.

A large oak tree stood only feet away, providing a slim strip of shade from the hot sun. A fallen log slumped before it, moss and the overgrown grass clinging to it. Clementine stared up at the leaves of the tree, and then to an abandoned vehicle parked alongside. She peeked inside, finding it completely empty except for a quilt. She pulled the handle of the car, finding it to open right up. She prepared to reach in and grab the blanket, but then her mind flashed to the night they left the St. John's Dairy. Lee had said it was wrong to steal then; she figured it still was. Maybe somebody would return?

With a sigh, the child crawled onto the log, facing the sun on the horizon. She held the Glock in her hands, unable to forget about how she forced herself to prevent Lee from becoming one of those… Things. A tear slid down her face. She looked up, making a quick survey of the area around her. But just as earlier, she was still alone. Her eyes landed to three blood splattered, discarded shotgun shells at her feet. Her hand drifted down, picking the closest up out of the dirt. She looked back at the sun. Clementine began to turn back to the shell, but something caught her eye.

The child immediately stood on her feet, staring at the two moving silhouettes in the distance, perhaps a mile away at the most. She squinted, moving forward a single step. Was it Christa and Omid? Had she found them like Lee said she would? Or was it too good to be true…? Was it perhaps, just two straggling Walkers?

The figures had come to a halt. Clementine could tell from squinting that indeed, they were living. One of the figures was noticeably shorter than the other… Just like how Omid was a foot smaller than Christa. And they both had a straight posture, able to walk without staggering.

A feeling crept into the child's empty stomach. A feeling of fear… and hope.

**AN: So…? What did you guys think? Was it fabulous!? Review, recommend, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
